Kesalahan Manis
by Hinamori Vya
Summary: Luffy telah menjadi raja bajak laut, dia dan rekan sekrunya mrngadakan pesta kecil - kecilan untuk merayakan leberhasilannya dan tanpa sengaja dia melakukan kesalahan yang mengakibatkan sang navigator menjadi ratunya. Nantikan saja ceritanya ya
1. Chapter 1 : awal mula

**Kesalahan Manis**

:

:

 **BY :** HINAMORI VYA

:

:

 **PAIRING :** LUNA ( LUFFY X NAMI )

:

:

 **DISCLAIMER :** ONE PIECE BELONGS ONLY TO EIICHIRO ODA

:

:

Chapter 1 : awal mula

*Luffy POV *

Raja bajak laut….. Akhirnya mimpiku tercapai , mimpi yang selama ini aku inginkan dan aku idam- idamkan. Kulihat temanku – teman sedang bersenang – senang di dek kapal dalam pesta kecil – kecilan yang kami adakan untuk memperingati raja bajak laut yang baru. Shishishi aku tentunya . Aku gak pernah menyangka bahwa mimpiku dan mimpi teman – temanku semuanya terwujud. Zoro berhasil menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat setelah mengalahkan Minwak lalu Usopp shishishi lihat saja dia sekarang dia tidak takut apapun , Sanji juga telah menemulan All Blue , Chopper, Robin , Franky juga telah mencapai mimpinya juga lalu tinggal Brook akh aku masih berjanji padanya untuk mempertemukan dia dengan Laboon dan satu lagi Nami ….. Jika bukan karena dia aku dan yang lainnya tidak akan sampai disini. Ngomong – ngomong tentang Nami, hmmm entah kenapa aku merasa aneh saat didekatnya , jantungku berdetak kencang bahkan sangat kencang padahal aku sudah memereksanya ke Chopper dan dia bilang aku gak kena penyakit apapun . Akhhh memikirnya membuat kepalaku pusing. Tunggu apa ini perasaan yang pernah Rayleigh katakan kepadaku yah .

* * *

 ***Flashback ( Normal POV )***

 **Pada malam hari yang cerah terdapat dua orang pria yaitu Monkey .D . Luffy dan juga sedang mengitari api unggun sambil membakar buruannya.**

" **Hei ,Luffy ."**

" **Hmm, ada apa Rayleigh ? "**

" **Apa kau pernah menyukai atau mencintai seorang ? "**

" **Huh mencintai , apakah itu bisa dimanakan ?"**

" **Baka ….. mencintai tuh bukan jenis makanan Luffy. Haduh apakah aku harus memjelaskannya padamu huh ?"**

" **hm?"**

" **Dengar Luffy, kau ingin jadi raja bajak lautkan , setiap raja pasti memiliki seorang ratu . Apakah ada seseorang yang ingin kau jadikan ratu ?"**

" **ehh… apakah harus Rayleigh ?"**

" **Kau lupa bahwa Roger memiliki ratu,jadi siapa yang ingin kau jadikan ratu tapi kau harus mencintainya ."**

" **Apa itu cinta, aku saja gak tahu cinta itu apa , bagaimana aku bisa memilih seseorang untuk jadi ratuku."**

" **Dengar bila jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya bila ada didekatnya, lalu kamu selalu ingin melindunginya, selalu ingin membuatnya tersenyum, dan selalu ingin didekatnya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh merebutnya itu yang dinamakan cinta ibarat kamu punya daging dan bila ada seseorang merebut daging itu darimu maka kau akan marah. Mengerti sekarang ? "**

" **Shishishi… aku mengerti."**

" **Yosh ayo lanjutkan latihannya,Luffy ."**

 ***Flashback End ***

* * *

 ***** Luffy POV *

Aku masih terdiam memikirkan perkatanya Rayleigh tadi hingga tanpa sadar Zoro memanggilku.

" Hey, Luffy ." kata Zoro menepuk pundakku dan hal itu membuatku kaget.

" Astaga …Zoro kau membuatku terkena serangan jantung tahu ."

" Hey aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali Luffy tapi kamu saja yang gak dengar. Akh sudahlah. Ngomong – ngomong Sencho ayo kita tanding minum ." kata Zoro mengajakku untuk minum bersama dirinya.

" Shishishi… ayo ." terimaku. Kuberjalan mengikuti Zoro dan duduk di sebelah Nami yang sepertinya juga ikut pertandingan minum ini.

Dua gelas ….Lima gelas…. Bahkan sudah berapa gelas aku teguk hingga pandangan&u memudar…..

:

:

:

* * *

*NORMAL POV *

Pagi hari yang cerah di Pulau Raftel ,sebuah kapal bajak laut sedang berdiam diri ditepi pantai pulau menunggu arwak kapalnya bergegas bangun dari alam mimpinya.

Diwaktu yang sama seorang wanita cantik berambut oranye baru saja keluar dari kamar kaptennya dengan mengendap – ngendap menuju kamarnya . Dengan sangat pelan dia menutup pintu kamarnya yang tidak ada siapapun disana .

" huh untung tidak ada Robin disini…. HAH AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA ….. BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDUR DISEBELAH LUFFY… DIKAMARNYA LAGI…. SATU KASUR LAGI…. DAN JUGA KENAPA AKU HARUS TELANJANG…. APA AKU LAKUKAN TADI MALAM SAAT MABUK !" teriak navigator itu frustasi.

" Haduh…. Bagaimana ini ….. apa yang harus aku katakan sama Luffy…. Kuakui aku mencintainya tapi belum tentu juga dia mencintaiku …. Apalagi kejadian apa yang telah aku dan Luffy lakukan tadi malam …. Kenapa aku sama sekalu gak inget sih ….." kata navigator kapal itu sambil mengacak – ngacak rambutnya .

:

:

:

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian seluruh kru kapal tersebut satu persatu mulai bangun . Yang pasti sang koki yang terlebih dahulu terbangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anggota lainnya kemudian disusul oleh arkeolog , dokter dan juga pendekar pedang dan anggota lainnya satu persatu mulai terbangun termasuk sang kapten kapal.

Sang kapten kapal Thousand Sunny ini sedang terdiam diri dipojok kasur sambil memegang kepalanya.

" Aduh… kepalaku pusing banget , sepertinya aku harus minta obat ke Chopper untuk menghilangkan pusingku ini ." kata sang kapten . Masih dengan terdiam diri di pojok kasur sang kapten kapal melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

" Entah perasaanku saja tapi aku mencium bau Nami disekitar sini ya, dan kenapa aku telanjang , aku tidak pernah tidur telanjang ,lalu kenapa ada darah dikasurku perasaan aku juga tidak terluka terus kenapa juga kasurku berantakan… eh emang kasurku selalu berantakan saat aku bangun tidur shishishi…dan juga tadi malam sepertinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya dan juga kenapa aku bermimpi aku dan Nami melakukan itu … huh itu hanya mimpi tidak mungkin aku dan Nami melakukan hal itu… tapi andai mimpi itu jadi kenyataan ." gumam sang kapten kapal.

" Hah sebaiknya aku langsung kedapur , aku sudah lapar ." kata sang kapten .

:

:

:

* * *

Seorang pria berumur 24 tahun sedang berlari menuju dapur sambil berteriak kata " DAGING " ,pria itu berlari hingga tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun .

" Eh maaf Nami aku gak sengaja ." kata pria itu.

" G…ggak papa kkok Lu..Luffy ." kata wanita dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Eh Nami kamu gak papa wajahmu memerah , ayo aku antar ke Choppet sekalian aku ingin meminta obat pusing ." kata pria itu yang diketahui bernama Luffy.

" Aku gak…" sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya Luffy langsung menggenggam tangan gadis yang bernama Nami itu dan menariknya menuju ke dapur tempat dimana dokter rusanya berada.

" Chopper…. NAMI SAKIT … OBATI DIA." Teriak Luffy.

" Hah ! Nami sakit, dokter … kami butuh dokter !" teriak Chopper panik.

" KAU DOKTERNYA CHOPPER!" kata semua anggota kru.

" oh ya , maaf ." kata Chopper. Dengan sabar Chopper memeriksa Nami namun nihil hasilnya .

"Nami gak sakit tuh, Luffy kamu jangan membuat kita semua panik ." kata Chopper.

" Eh… tapi tadi muka Nami memerah , aku kira dia demam makanya aku bawa dia kemari ." kata Luffy.

" Kan aku sudah bilang aku gak sakit dan soal muka memerah tuh Cuma imajinasimu saja Luff, mukaku gak memerah kok." Kata Nami menyanggah.

" Ah begitu … baiklah teman – teman bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke kampung halaman kita masing – masing ke East Blue kan sudah beberapa tahun kita tidak pulang ." kata Luffy.

"Hmm benar juga , aku juga ingin ke baratie ." Kata Sanji sang koki kapal.

"Aku juga ingin pulang ." kata Nami.

"Yohohohoho…. Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau membawa kami Luffy." Kata Brook.

"Super East Blue." Kata Franky

"Fufufu.. sepertinya menarik ." kata Robin.

" Ok sudah diputuskan mulai besok kita berangkat ke East Blue." Kata kapten dan diiringi teriakan Yosh oleh anggotanya.

:

:

:

:

* * *

*Luffy POV*

Setelah sarapan tadi aku langsung segera memasuki kamarku, aku masih berpikir tentang mimpiku semalam yang terasa begitu nyata. Eh tunggu dulu kalau dipikir – pikir sepertinya itu nyata. Tadi malam aku mabuk lalu paginya aku sudah terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang lalu ada bau nami disekitar kamarku … HAH itu nyata…. Bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku katakan ke Nami …. Pasti dia marah padaku …. Haduh…. Gimana ini….

Ketika aku masih berkutik dengan pikiranku tiba – tiba saja pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Luffy… ini aku Nami, ano… bisa kita bicara ?"

MATI AKU….. MATI AKU…. NAMI PASTI SUDAH TAHU…

:

:

:

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

:

Terima kasih telah membaca ficku ini ….

Tolong berikan review untuk mengkritik atau hanya sekedar memberikan saran

Nantikan chapter 2 nya ya


	2. Chapter 2 : rahasia

**Kesalahan Manis**

:

:

 **BY :** HINAMORI VYA

:

:

 **PAIRING :** LUNA ( LUFFY X NAMI )

:

:

 **DISCLAIMER :** ONE PIECE BELONGS ONLY TO EIICHIRO ODA

:

:

Chapter 2 : Rahasia

* * *

Episode sebelumnya

Ketika aku masih berkutik dengan pikiranku tiba – tiba saja pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Luffy… ini aku Nami, ano… bisa kita bicara ?"

MATI AKU….. MATI AKU…. NAMI PASTI SUDAH TAHU…

:

:

:

* * *

Disuatu pagi yang cerah di Pulau Raftel seorang Kapten dan Navigator kapal sedang berjalan – jalan disepanjang pesisir pantai.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan , Nami ? " tanya sang kapten .

" Hmm… ano … Luffy …kakamu ingat apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam ?" tanya Nami disertai dengan wajah memerah, mendengar navigatornya membicarakan itu sontak wajah sang kapten langsung memerah sesaat.

" Tadi malamkah kalau gak salah kita buat pesta kecil – kecil disertai game dan musik oleh Brook terus kita juga taruhan siapa yang meminum lebih banyak dan setelah itu aku gak ingat apa – apa Cuma tiba -tiba aku terbangun dikamar ." jawab Luffy.

" Oh begitu …." Kata Nami disertai wajah kecewa dan berjalan mendahului Luffy. " Mungkin ini akan menjadi rahasiaku saja kapten." Pikirnya.

Melihat navigatornya berjalan menjauhinya ,Luffy sontak memasang wajah bersalah dan berpikir , " Maafkan aku Nami , sepertinya kamu tidak ingat kejadiaan malam tadi . Hah mungkin ini akan menjadi rahasiaku saja ."

" Ayo kapten ! Kenapa kamu berdiam diri disitu ? Ayo kita ke East Blue dan jangan lupa bawa harta karunnya ya kapten ." kata Nami .

" Shishishishi YOSHA! AYO PULANG KE EAST BLUE !" teriak Luffy.

:

:

* * *

Hari demi hari pun berlalu , kelompok bajak laut mugiwara berlayar mengitari new world hingga sekarang mereka telah sampai di pertengahan grandline menuju East Blue . Selama perjalanan menuju East Blue Luffy dan kawan – kawannya mampir ketempat tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi dahulu seperti Dressrosa , Fishman, Sabaody Archipelago , water 7, Drum island, Alabastar dan sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Red Line tempat dimana Laboon berada.

Namun selama perjalanan mereka Navigator cantik mereka sepertinya sedang terkena penyakit . Sejak seminggu terakhir ini navigator cantik kita selalu saja bolak – balik kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan sesuatu, hal ini membuat kaptennya khawatir melihatnya.

" Chopper, bisa kau memeriksa Nami ? sepertinya dia sakit ." suruh Luffy.

" Aku sudah memeriksanya 2 hari yang lalu,Luffy ." Kata Chopper.

" Dia sakit apa Chopper ? kenapa dia selalu memuntahkan apa yang ia makan setiap pagi ?" tanya Luffy.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberi tahumu Luffy , tapi Nami menyuruhkuh untuk merahasiakannya darimu dan semuanya , katanya dia yang akan mengatakannya kepada semuanya dan Nami tidak sakit kok tenang saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kata Chopper.

" Benarkah Nami tidak sakit." Kata Luffy dan dibalaa anggukan oleh Chopper.

" Syukurlah, untung saja Nami tidak sakit." Kata Luffy.

" Jangan terlalu khawatir,Luffy dan ngomong – ngomong selamat ya." Kata Chopper.

" Eh arigato Chopper, aku menang apa sampai memberiku selamat ?" tanya Luffy.

" Kau akan tahu nanti ." jawab Chopper membuat Luffy bingung.

:

:

:

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama navigator cantik kita sedang duduk diperpustakaan sambil membaca buku dan ditemani oleh arkeolog cantik kita.

" Navigator – san, kamu tidak ingin memberitahu Sencho tentang ini ?" tanya Arkeolog cantik itu.

" Aku gak tahu Robin, aku takut kalau Luffy tidak ingin menerimanya , aku takut kalau teman – teman kita juga tidak bisa menerimanya, apalagi Sanji." Jawab Nami navigator kapal thousand sunny.

" Nami menurutku Luffy harus tahu soal ini dan kalau masalah Luffy menerimanya atau tidak jawabannya pasti akan menerimanya tidak tahukah kamu kalau selama ini Luffy selalu memperhatikanmu, selalu melindungimu dan bahkan hanya kau saja yang boleh memakai topinya, sepertinya dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu Nami dan soal masalah teman- teman kita pasti mereka bisa menerimanya , Sanji juga pasti akan menerimanya seperti Sanji menyetujui hubunganku dengan Zoro kan." Kata Robin.

" Kau benar Robin aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Luffy nanti,lagian ini kesalahan kita berdua juga." Kata Nami.

" MINNA KITA SUDAH SAMPAI DI RED LINE, YOHOHOHOHO !"

" Ayo kita keluar navigator -san , dengar Brook bilang kita telah sampai di Red Line." Kata Robin disertai senyuman dan dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Nami.

:

:

* * *

" Laboon aku telah datang ." kata Brook setelah tiba di Red Line.

" Sepertinya paus itu takut padamu, Brook." Kata Jinbe.

" Coba kau lakukan sesuatu yang membuat Laboon tidak takut padamu atau setidaknya ingat padamu." Kata Usop.

Mendengar perkataan Usopp itu Brook bergegas memainkan lagu Blink no sake diiringi dengan biolanya dan hal itu membuat Laboon senang dan tidak takut lagi kepada Brook.

Sementara itu kapten kita Luffy dan teman – temannya sedang berbincang – bincang dengan Crocus . Namun pembicaraan mereka tertunda karena ada tamu yang tidak diundang datang .

Terdapat beberapa kelompok bajak laut sedang menuju kearahnya, yaitu Heart Kaizoku, Kuja Kaizoku ,Bartolomeo Club ,Akagami Kaizoku dan sekolompok pasukan revolusioner.

" Eh tunggu dulu itu kan kapalnya Trao, kepala ayam , Hancock , Shanks dan etto itu kapalnya siapa tapi ada Sabo disana ." kata Luffy.

" HEIIII SABOOO." Teriak Luffy lalu dipukul oleh Nami.

" Tidak bisakah kau tidak betteriak Luffy, nanti juga Sabo akan sampai kemari ." kata Nami sambil menaruh tangannya dipinggangnya.

" Shishishi... maaf Nami , habis aku tidak sabar menunggu ia kemari ." kata Luffy.

:

:

:

" Luffy – sama akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi." Kata Hancock dengan malu – malu namun tidak digubris oleh Luffy.

" Yo Shanks, Trao, Kepala Ayam,Sabo . Aku gak nyangkah kau kemari ." Kata Luffy.

" Yah sebenarnya aku pengen ke Fusha Luff, tapi ketemu sama beberapa kelompok ini yang ingin kesana yah jadinya kita jadi bareng dan aku juga gak nyangkah malah kita bertemu disini." Kata Shanks.

" oh begitu, ngomong – ngomong lebih baik kalian ke Fusha duluan saja soallnya habis dari sini kami ingin ke Baratie lalu ke kampung halamannya Zorro dan Usopp kemudian baru ke Fusha, oh iya Nami kamu yakin kamu gak pulang ?" kata Luffy.

" Kan aku sudah bilang kan Gen – san dan Nojiko akan ke kampung halamanmu Luffy." Kata Nami.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu kami langsung ke Fusha saja ,Luff . Kami tunggu disana ya." Kata Sabo mewakili yang lainnya.

" Luffy – sama kamu tidak akan lama kan sampai Fushanya ." tanya Hancock.

"Hmm gak sih , soalnya kita gak menginap. Nami kira – kira kita sampai Fusha berapa lama ?" kata Luffy dan lagi – lagi tidak memperdulikan Hancock dan hal itu membuat Hancock kesal.

" Kalau kita cepat kemungkinan nanti malam kita baru sampai lagian ini kan masih jam 7 pagi dan habis ini kita langsung ke Baratie untuk sarapan disana." Kata Nami.

" Kau memang yang terbaik Nami." Kata Luffy sambil menaruh topinya dikepala navigatornya.

Melihat hal itu Hancock langsung kesal kepada Nami ." Siapa dia , kenapa Luffy – sama sedari tadi bicara dengannya bahkan topinya legendarisnya diberikan begitu saja kepadannya." Pikir Hancock.

Namun berkebalikan dengan Hancock . Sabo, Law dan Shanks bahkan Bartolomeo terlihat senang melihat kedekatan Luffy dan Nami.

" Sepertinya Luffy sudah menemukan orang yang menjadi ratunya." Pikir Shanks.

" Sugoii... Luffy – senpai dan Nami – senpai pacaran ." pikir Bartolomeo.

" Adikku sudah besar rupanya, gak sabar ingin segera dapat keponakan ." pikir Sabo.

" Mugiwara-ya dan Nami -ya hmm sepertinya mereka cocok." Pikir Law sambil tersenyum.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu Mugiwara – ya kami langsung saja ke kampung halamanmu saja, sampai jumpa nanti." Kata Law mewakili semuanya.

" Ok Trao , matta ne minna." Kata Luffy sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada sekelompok grombolan itu.

Namun setelah segerombolan Law pergi kelompok bajak laut Kuja tetap disana .

" Luffy – sama , bolehkah kami ikut bersama kelompokmu menuju Fusha ?" tanya Hancock.

" Shishishi tentu saja boleh." Jawab Luffy dan langsung berlari menuju navigatornya.

Hancock merasa kesal Luffy mengabaikannya dan memilik bersama navigatornya.

" Kenapa Luffy - sama selalu memperhatikan navigatornya, apa jangan - jangan dia menolakku untuk menikah dengannya karena orang itu. Aku harus mengetahuinya ." Gumam Hancock.

:

:

:

To be Continue

:

:

* * *

Silahkan kirimkan kritikan dan saran atau hanya sekedar berbincang bincang ke kolom review ya . Terima kasih telah membaca Fanficku hingga Chapter 2 ini nantikan chapter 3nya ya.


	3. Chapter 3: Pengakuan

**Kesalahan Manis**

:

:

 **BY :** HINAMORI VYA

:

:

 **PAIRING :** LUNA ( LUFFY X NAMI )

:

:

 **DISCLAIMER :** ONE PIECE BELONGS ONLY TO EIICHIRO ODA

:

:

Chapter 3 : Pengakuan

* * *

*Nami POV*

Siang ini kita berlabuh menuju ke rumah Usopp, kulihat teman – temanku gak sabar untuk menantikannya terutama Chopper melihatnya membuatku tertawa . Tapi ada yang aneh , biasanya Usopp , Chopper dan Luffy selalu bersenda gurau bersama , tapi kenapa yang ada hanya mereka berdua ya atau jangan – jangan Luffy asik berduaan dengan Hancock , mengingat dari pagi tadi Hancock selalu mengikuti Luffy kemana pun ia pergi , hih memikirkan hal itu membuat aku kesal .

" Navigator – san ."

" Ah Robin kenapa ?"

" Kau kelihatan kesal , ada apa ? Mau cerita ?"

" Tidak , aku gak kesal o ."

" Apa gara – gara Hancock ?"

" Bagai.."

" Bagaimana aku tahu , tentu saja terlihat dari wajahmu navigator – san."

" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu ya , Robin."

" Fufufu... tentu saja , oh ya ngomong – ngomong kamu sudah bilang ke Sencho ?"

" bagaimana aku bisa bilang kalau putri ular itu mengikutinya terus ."

" hmm.. begitu ya, tapi ada kabar baik untukmu navigator – san , sekarang putri ular itu sedang ada dikapalnya dan sencho sedang ada di kamarnya, mungkin sebaiknya kamu kesana."

" benar juga, terima kasih Robin – nee."

:

:

* * *

Setelah mendengar saran Robin tadi sebaiknya aku memang harus memberitahu Luffy tentang hal ini , harus. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kamar Luffy , kuketuk pintunya namun karena tidak ada jawaban aku langsung membukanya. Kulihat Luffy sedang tertidur pulas tapi ada yang aneh dengan tidurnya , apakah dia bermimpi buruk ?

" Tidak... tidak... Ace...!"

Ternyata benar dia bermimpi buruk , tentang Ace .

" Luffy...Luffy... bangun." Kataku sambil mengguncang pelan badannya.

" Hah...hah..hah.. Ace..." kata Luffy yang langsung terbangun dari mimpinya dengan badan yang penuh keringat

" Luffy...sudahlah itu hanya mimpi ." kataku sambil memeluknya untuk menenangkannya, kuurungkan niatku untuk memberitahukannya sekarang melihat dia dalam kondisi seperti ini.

" Nami." Katanya sambil membalas pelukanku.

" Luffy, menangislah jika kau memang ingin menangis, memang terkadang kita harus menangis untuk membuat hati kita lega,aku juga sering mengalami mimpi buruk tentang Bellemere hingga sekarang , tapi ketahulah Luffy kita semua disini bersamamu , kau tidak sendirian Luffy, jadi menangislah." Kataku sambil mempererat pelukanku dan mengelus ngelus punggungnya, memdengar perkataanku barusan tadi Luffy langsung menangis sangat kencang dipelukanku dan entah kenapa aku jadi ikut menangis mendengarnya.

Setelah lelah menangis Luffy melapaskan pelukanku lalu berkata, " Terima kasih Nami , untuk apa kau kemari ?" tanya Luffy sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

" Oh itu, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu ."

"hm, mengatakan apa ?" tanyanya.

Haduh bagaimana ini apakah aku harus mengatakannya sekarang, tapi kenapa keadaannya gak tepat gini mana jantungku berdetak kencang terus lagi . Tapi aku harus mengatakannya.

" Sebenarnya aku... aku..Luffy ...sesebenarnya ...ak..ak." kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya.

" Minna kita sudah sampai di Kampung Halamanku, ayo turun !"

Hah lagi lagi gagal . Ya sudah nanti saja saat waktunya sudah tepat.

" Nanti saja deh Luffy, ayo keluar Usopp sudah memanggil kita ." kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

" Yosha... ayo kita turun Nami ." kata Luffy sambil memegang tanganku.

:

:

* * *

Sesampainya dipulau tempat tinggalnya Usopp kami langsung mengadakan pesta, yah sebenarnya bukan kami yang mengadakan tapi para warga desa ini yang mengadakannya. Kuedarkan pandanganku disekitar desa ini, hah jadi teringat masa lalu .

" Woii Nami ayo tanding minum, nanti kalau kau menang Luffy akan memberikan sebagian harta karunnya untukmu." Kata Zoro mengajakku , sebenarnya aku hampir saja ingin menerimanya saat aku mendengar kata harta tapi aku hampir lupa bahwa aku gak boleh minum.

" Maaf Zoro lain kali saja." Kataku dengan halus.

" Ada apa denganmu biasanya kalau taruhannya harta kamu akan menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang ." kata Zoro.

" aku lagi gak mood aja."

" apa karena belakangan ini kamu muntah muntah terus ?" kata Zoro.

Gawat aku harus jawab apa untuk menglabuinya. Ayo pikir Nami... pikir...

" Gak kok , Cuma lagi malas aja, coba sana ajak Robin diakan pacarmu ." kataku.

" hmm mungkin akan ku ajak dia nanti , ya sudah Nami, aku ngambil sake dulu ."

" ok."

Huh untung saja gak ketahuan , kalau sampe ketahuan gawat aku.

:

* * *

:

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore dan sekitar setengah jam lagi kita sampai ke rumah Luffy, aku jadi gak sabar .

" Luffy – sama ." kudengar suara orang ini lagi, kenapa dia selalu saja mengikuti Luffy.

Kulihat Luffy memancing bersama dengannya yah mungkin lebih terlihat seperti anak yang ditemanin ibunya , hahahaha.

" Nami!" kudengar suara Senchoku memanggilku .

" Ada apa ?" tanyaku.

" Masih kurang berapa lama kita sampai, aku bosan memancing , Nami ayo main bersamaku ." katanya mengajakku.

" Kira – kira sekitar setengah jam lagi Sencho , kamu bisa main sama Hancock kan ." kataku karena aku gak enak sama Hancock yang dari tadi mencari perhatian Luffy.

" Ah kalau begitu kita main bertiga, kau tidak keberatankan Hancock ?" tanyanya.

" Tentu saja tidak, kita mau main apa ?" tanya Hancock .

" Aku sih terserah saja ." kataku.

" Bagaimana kalau Truth and Dare ?" kata Luffy.

" Bagus, ayo kita main itu ." kataku.

" Baiklah , sebentar minta botol bekas dulu ke Franky . Tunggu ya, aku cepat kembali kok." Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Hancock.

" Jadi Nami, apa hubunganmu dengan Luffy ?" tanya Hancock padaku.

" hah, apa maksudmu tentu saja kita teman ." kataku . Tapi sepertinya kita lebih dari teman mana ada teman melakukan hal itu.

" begitukah, kau tahu... aku dan Luffy akan menikah ." katanya dan hal itu membuatku kaget .

" Apa !"

" Kenapa kau sampai kaget seperti itu, tentu saja kita akan menikah, Luffy – sama tidak akan menolak wanita cantik sepertiku."

Apa benar Luffy akan menikah , bila Luffy benar benar mencintai Hancock , aku harus apa ?. Berpikiran positif Nami belum tentu yang dikatakan Hancock itu benar.

Saat aku sibuk menenangkan diriku sendiri Luffy datang membawa sebuah botol cola kosong.

" Ah maaf menunggu minna, ayo kita mulai." Kata Luffy sambil menaruh botol kosong itu diantara kita bertiga. " kalian tau peraturannya kan bila kalian dapat ujung botolnya berarti kalian harus yang menjawab atau melakukan tantangan bagi orang yang tidak terkena ujung botol." Lanjutnya.

" Sudah ayo main Luffy."

" Baiklah kita mulai." Kata Luffy sambil memutar botol itu.

Botol itu terus berputar dan akhirnya berhenti ke arah Luffy.

" baiklah Luffy - sama Truth or Dare ?" tanya Hancock.

" Dare." Jawabnya.

" aku ingin kau memelukku ." katanya . Apa ... yang benar saja tantangan konyol apa itu.

" memelukmu ? Baiklah." Kata Luffy lalu memeluk Hancock sesaat. Cih dasar.

" sekarang aku Truth or Dare?" tanyaku

" Truth." Jawabnya. Apa kenapa buka dare Luffyyy. Ah tunggu dulu aku punya pertanyaan yang tepat.

" apakah kau sudah menemukan orang yang menjadi ratu bajak lautmu , Sencho ?" tanyaku dan Hancock langsung dengan sirgap memasang telinganya.

Dengan wajah memerah Luffy berkata ,apa tunggu Luffy merona , " sudah."

" siap..."

"eh Nami tidak boleh lebih dari satu pertanyaan."

" iya iya..." jawabku malas, sebelum kami melanjutkan permainan tiba tiba Robin dan Zoro ikut bergabung bersama kami.

" Sencho boleh aku dan Zoro bergabung dengan kalian ?"

" Shishishi tentu."

Lalu permainan dilanjutkan lagi dan kali ini botolnya jatuh menuju ke Zoro.

" baiklah Zoro truth or dare ?" tanyaku .

" Dare ." , mendengar jawaban Zoro aku memiliki ide licik .

" Aku ingin kau memakai baju Robin selama satu jam dari sekarang ." mendengar tantanganku Luffy dan lainnya sampai tertawa tidak percaya.

" Woi ...Nami yang benar saja." Protes Zoro.

" Sudahkah Zoro , ayo aku antar ke kamarku dan aku pilihkan bajuku." Kata Robin sambil menahan tawa.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan akhirnya Zoro keluar dari kamarku dan Robin dengan memakai gaunnya. Entah nasib Zoro apes atau gimana yah dia diketawain semua orang disini.

" Yohohoho kau sangat cantik Zoro – san."

" Yo morimo – chan ."

" Hahahahaha superrrr."

Kita semua tertawa melihat Zoro hingga Jinbe datang.

" Luffy ... lihat didepan !" kata Jinbe .

" Ada apa Jinbe ? " tanyaku.

" kita sudah sampai ." jawabnya , mendengar perkataan Jinbe Luffy langsung bergegas menuju tempat favoritnya.

" yuhuuuu Minna aku pulang." Kata Luffy sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya.

" Oh ya Zoro ingat perjanjiannya selama 1 jam kalau kamu melepaskannya sekarang bungamu akan aku naikan ." ancamku agar Zoro tidak melupakan tantangannya.

:

V

:

V

:

* * *

*Normal POV*

Desa Fusha merupakan tanah kelahiran Raja bajak laut Monkey. , desa yang terkenal dengan padang rumputnya ini sekarang tampak ramai dikarenakan seluruh kawan dan aliansi raja bajak laut sedang berkumpul disana.

"Minna! AKU PULANG!" teriak raja bajak laut yang sedang berdiri di tempat kesayangannya , yah kepala kapal Thousand Sunny.

" LUFFY !" teriak seluruh warga desa sambil berbondong – bondong berlari menuju area pelabuhan.

Dengan kekuatannya raja kita langsung melompat menuju pelabuhan dan warga desa sontak mengrubunginya layaknya gula diantara semut -semut .

" Wah gak nyangka bakal seramai ini, dibandingkan tempatku ,disini lebih ramai." Kata penembak jitu raja bajak laut.

" Kau benar Usopp, Superrr Ramai ." kata Franky Tukang kayu Luffy .

Setelah memakirkan kapalnya di pelabuhan desa , seluruh kru mugiwara kaizoku keluar satu persatu menuju kaptennya.

"Oh ya Sencho kita mau kemana ?" tanya Sanji.

" Kau benar Sanji, ayo semuanya kita ke barnya Makino." kata Luffy. Mendengar ajakan Luffy seluruh waraga beserta kelompoknya menuju ke barnya makino dan alangkah terkejutnya kelompok mugiwara setelah tahu didepan bar diadakan pesta besar – besaran yang dihadiri oleh para aliansi- aliansi Luffy dan bahkan keluarga Luffy pun ikut hadir.

" Yo Luffy kau sudah datang." Kata Shanks menyambut Luffy.

" Yo Shanks shishishi tentu saja, kenapa ramai sekali ?" tanya Luffy.

" Entahlah , saat aku dateng banyak bajak laut yang beraliansi denganmu bahkan kelompok kakek dan kelompok ayahmu dan para bandit gunung sudah berada disini." Jawab Shanks.

" oh begitu , pantas saja." Kata Luffy.

" Ya sudah ayo berpesta." Kata Shanks sambil merangkul bahu Luffy.

* * *

Pesta masih berlangsung , namun Luffy sedang menyendiri di tebing tempat bermainnya bersama Ace dan Sabo saat kecil dulu.

"Sudah lama ya Ace." Gumam Luffy.

Tiba – tiba Sabo datang dan duduk disebelah Luffy.

" Sudah kuduga kamu disini,Luff." Kata Sabo.

" Ne ,Sabo apakah Ace tenang disana ." kata Luffy.

" Tenang saja Luffy, Ace pasti tenang disana." Kata Sabo.

" Ne Luffy ini hanya perasaanku saja tapi apa kau lebih perhatian ke navigatormu ya." Kata Sabo.

" Ketahuan ya." Kata Luffy , " kau tahu Sabo sepertinya aku jatuh cinta ke Nami ." lanjutnya.

" Sudah kuduga, sejak kapan ?" kata Sabo.

" Entahlah mungkin sejak awal , tapi aku baru menyadarinya belakangan ini ." kata Luffy.

" Jadi kapan kau akan menjadikannya Ratu mu Luffy?" tanya Sabo.

" Aku tak yakin kalau dia mau, apa lagi aku sudah berbuat salah padanya , tapi mungkin dia tidak mengingat kesalahan yang kami buat." Kata Luffy.

" Kamu tidak mencobanya ." kata Sabo.

Selama pembicaraan Sabo dan Luffy ada dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi sedari tadi dibelakang pohon, yaitu seorang pria yang merupakan ayahnya Luffy dan Putri Ular Hancock.

" Luffy – sama ternyata benar apa yang perasaanku katakan terrnyata kamu mencintai navigatormu selama ini, aku akan membantumu Luffy – sama, selama kau bahagia aku juga bahagia." Gumam Hancock pelan .

Sedangkan di sisi lain ayah Luffy yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka berdua berkata , " Kau sudah dewasa Luffy, Kuharap kau bahagia selalu."

" Oh ya Sabo apa kamu gak merasakan bahwa ada dua orang yang mengikuti kita ?" bisik Luffy ke Sabo.

" Aku sudah tahu dari tadi , tapi aku membiarkannya , apakah aku harus memanggilnya ?" kata Sabo dan dibalas anggukan Luffy.

" HEI HANCOCK , DRAGON – SAN KELUARLAH KAMI TAHU KAU BERSEMBUNYI DISANA SELAMA INI !" Teriak Sabo.

" Sial aku lupa kalau mereka punya kenbonshuko no haki." Pikir mereka berdua dan langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" Jadi seberapa jauh kalian mendengarnya." Kata Sabo disertai dengan seringai.

" Luffy .. kesalahan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap navigatormu ?" tanya Dragon menghiraukan perkataan Sabo.

" Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu Touchan , menurutku itu terlalu memalukan untuk kubicaran ." kata Luffy.

" Yah bagaimana kami bisa membantumu bila kau tak cerita pada kami ." kata Sabo.

" Ya ,Luffy -sama . Ceritakan saja , siapa tahu kami bisa membantu." Kata Hancock.

" Baiklah, ini bermulai dari..."

Luffy menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga akhir .

" Jadi menurutmu navigatormu gak ingat apa – apa tentang kejadian saat itu." Kata Dragon.

" iya begitu lah Touchan." Kata Luffy.

" Bbbagaimana kkau bisa melakukan hal itu Luffy – sama ." kata Hancock shock sedangkan pria berambut pirang itu diam membatu.

" Entahlah saat itu aku mabuk, ngomong – ngomong Sabo kenapa kau diam saja? Hei katakan sesuatu." kata Luffy.

" Biarkan dia Luffy, kakakmu pasti sangat shock." Kata Dragon.

" Jadi... aku harus bagaimana ?" tanya Luffy.

" Kalau menurutku tidak mungkin Nami gak mengingat kejadian waktu itu." Kata Hancock.

" Touchan juga sependapat dengannya Luffy, mungkin dia berpikiran sepertimu bahwa kamu tidak ingat kejadian waktu itu dan Touchan mau tanya, apakah pernah navigatormu menanyakan kejadian waktu itu ?" tanya Dragon.

" Kalau gak salah dia pernah tanya apa aku mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu waktu kita mabuk saat di Raftel." Kata Luffy.

" Lalu, jawabanmu ?"tanya Dragon.

" aku Cuma menjawab tiba tiba aku terbangun di kamarku tanpa sebab ." jawab Luffy.

" Lah... dari situ lah masalahnya, sebenarnya pada saat itu Nami mengingat kejadian pada saat itu dan dia menanyakan padamu apa kau mengingatnya atau tidak dan mendengarkan jawabanmu yang menurutku tidak sesuai jadi navigatormu itu merasa kecewa dan mengira kamu tidak ingat kejadian malam itu." Kata Dragon.

" Ah kau benar juga Touchan , kenapa aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu ." kata Luffy.

" Nah sekarang Luffy – sama pergilah ke Nami berilah pengakuan kedirinya, mengakulah bahwa kau mencintainya, mengakulah bahwa kau mengingat kejadiaan itu dan mengakulah bahwa selama ini hanya dia yang ingin kau jadikan ratu." Kata Hancock berat.

" Kau benar Hancock , aku pergi dulu cari Nami dan terima kasih kalian bertiga ." kata Luffy yang ingin beranjak pergi namun dicegah oleh Dragon.

" Ada apa Touchan ?" tanya Luffy.

" Nih berikan ini ke Nami ." kata Dragon sambil melempar sebuah kotak ke Luffy , " Itu cincin yang pernah Touchan berikan ke Kaasanmu saat ingin melamarnya dan ku yakin bahwa kamu belum punya apa – apa untuk diberikan ke Nami kan." Lanjutnya.

Dengan tersenyum lebar Luffy berkata terima kasih pada Dragon dan langsung berlari mencari Nami.

" Bukannya kamu mencintai anakku ya, Putri ?" tanya Dragon sambil melihat kepergian Luffy.

" Terkadang mencintai tidak harus memilikinya bukan." Kata Hancock tersenyum.

:

:

TO BE CONTINUE

:

:

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca ficku ini ya kawan ...

Dan saya mengucapkan selamat hari ramadhan bagi yang melaksanakannya semoga amal dan ibadah kita semua diterima oleh Allah , amin.

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya...

Matta Ashita ...


	4. Chapter 4 : Konflik

**Kesalahan Manis**

:

:

 **BY :** HINAMORI VYA

:

:

 **PAIRING :** LUNA ( LUFFY X NAMI )

:

:

 **DISCLAIMER :** ONE PIECE BELONGS ONLY TO EIICHIRO ODA

:

:

Chapter 4 : Konflik

:

:

* * *

*Nami POV*

Angin malam berhembus kencang menerpa kulitku dan menerbangkan sebagian rambutku, yah disinilah aku berada di tengah – tengah pesta perayaan untuk kaptenku. Namun, sang tokoh utama dalam pesta ini hilang entah kemana , kuputuskan untuk menanyakannya kepada teman – temanku.

" Minna dimana Luffy ?" tanyaku.

" Aku gak tahu Nami , tapi aku melihatnya pergi ke arah gunung itu dengan Hancock yang mengikutinya ." kata Jinbe.

" Ok terimakasih Jinbe chan ." kataku berterima kasih.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kearah yang ditunjuk Jinbe tadi , namun ku hentikan langkahku setelah mendengar teriakan seseorang yang aku kenal.

" Astaga Nami, ini kamu ... kamu tambah cantik saja ." kata seseorang berambut biru tua panjang yang langsung memeluku bersama pria berkumis.

" Nojiko, Gen-san kapan kau kemari ?" tanyaku kepada kedua orang itu sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" Baru saja , astaga gimana kabarmu Nami , sungguh kami benar – benar merindukanmu ." kata Nojiko.

" Aku baik bahkan sangat baik." Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut . " Kalian sendiri ?" lanjutku.

" Tentu saja kami baik." Kata Nojiko.

" Sepertinya bocah bertopi itu menempati janjinya ." gumam Gen -san tapi aku dapat mendengarnya.

" Janji ? Janji apa Gen – san ? Siapa yang membuat janji ?" tanyaku namun tidak dijawab oleh Gen-san dan hanya dijawab oleh senyuman saja.

" Oh ya , maaf sebelumnya Nojiko, Gen – san aku pergi dulu mencari Luffy, aku ada urusan dengannya." Kataku.

" Jika kau mencari Luffy, dia ada di tebing didekat pelabuhan , kau tinggal naik saja ke bukit itu lalu kau temukan rumah dan belok kiri lah lalu lurus dan disitulah tebingnya ku yakin Luffy ada disana." Kata seseorang berambut Oranye bersebelahan dengan Makino -san.

" Terimakasih hmmm anooo."

" Panggil saja Dadan , dulu Luffy sering ke tebing itu bersama Ace dan Sabo."

" Terimakasih Dadan -san."

Setelah mendengarkan arahan dari Dadan – san aku pun langsung berjalan menuju tebing itu . Seingatku Luffy pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dulu dia dirawat oleh seorang bandit gunung , hmm... mungkin saja bandit itu Dadan -san,tapi meskipun dia bandit dia tidak terlihat jahat dibandingkan bandit – bandit yang aku temui.

:

* * *

Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati bebatuan ini , aku harus hati- hati aku tidak ingin sampai terjatuh dan terjadi hal yang tidak – tidak bukan.

Kuberjalan dan terus berjalan tapi langkahku berhenti setelah kulihat Luffy berjalan kearahku dengan reflek aku langsung bersembunyi, aku tak tahu kenapa aku bersembunyi tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan kehadiran Hancock didekat sini.

" Luffy – sama !" teriak Hancock.

" Oh Hancock loh bukannya tadi kamu masih disana ya." Kata Luffy.

" Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu Luffy – sama aku ingin kembali ke desa tapi aku gak tahu dimana jalannya." Kata Hancock.

" Ya sudah , kamu bersama aku saja kembali ke desa." Kaya Luffy.

" Maaf ya Luffy – sama , padahal kamu ingin bertemu dengan calon ratumu." Kata Hancock. Tunggu dulu calon ratu jangan – jangan orang yang Luffy cintai itu bukan Hancock melainkan orang yang berada di desa ini, sudah cukup aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Dengan cepat kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi mereka namun sepertinya mereka sadar bahwa yang berlari merupakan aku.

" TUNGGU NAMI !"

Kudengar Luffy berteriak padaku namun aku tetap berlari dan terus berlari sambil menangis hingga tak sadar ada batu dibawahku yang tanpa sengaja kusandung dan aku mulai terjatuh. Kurasakan perutku mulai sakit dan aku pun panik hingga ku lihat darah mengalir ke kakiku dan sejak itu pandanganku kabur.

*Nami End POV *

*Normal POV"

" TUNGGU NAMI !" teriak Luffy, namun Nami seakan – akan tidak peduli dengannya, ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga tanpa sadar ia terjatuh dan mengalir darah segar melalui kakinya dan akhirnya Nami pingsan.

" Astaga Nami,kamu gak papa ,Nami bangun hei bangun." Kata Luffu sambil menguncang – guncangkan tubuhnya.

" Luffy – sama , lihat itu darah ." kata Hancock sambil menunjuk kaki Nami dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Astaga Nami kau berdarah , aku akan membawamu ke Chopper. Hancock aku duluan ke desa , kamu tinggal lurus saja disana itu sudah jalan menuju desa. Aku duluan ya , Gear Second." Kata Luffy sambil membawa Nami kedalam gendongannya.

Dengan memakai kekuatannya hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik Luffy telah sampai di depan Bar makino, ia tidak peduli orang – orang bertanya padanya tentang Nami , yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah ia harus mencari Chopper secepat mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Naminya.

" CHOPPER ! CHOPPER !" teriak Luffy.

" Astaga Luffy , Nami kenapa ? Segera bawa kedalam biar aku memeriksanya, Makino – san maaf aku pinjam salah satu kamarmu ya." Kata Chopper.

" Iya Chopper – san ." balas Makino.

Dengan sangat hati – hati Luffy meletakan Nami keatas tempat tidur Makino.

" Chopper, ada apa dengan Nami ? Kenapa dia hanya terjatuh langsung berdarah gitu ?" tanya Luffy.

" Untuk saat ini biar aku memereksanya dulu, kamu keluar dulu Luffy, serahkan Nami padaku." Kata Chopper dan dengan berat hati Luffy pun keluar dari kamar itu dan langsung dikelilingi oleh semua orang termasuk teman – temannya , Gen – san dan Nojiko.

" Bisakah kalian semua diam, tolong diam ." kata Luffy dengan nada parau yang membuat semua orang bukam.

" Luffy kau apakan Nami – swaan sampai seperti itu , huh !" teriak Sanji.

" Aku gak tahu Sanji , Nami tadi lari dan langsung terjatuh dan tahu – tahu dia berdarah dan pingsan ." kata Luffy dengan nada parau.

" KENAPA JADI SEPERTI ITU !" teriak Sanji.

" AKU GAK TAHU BAKA, APA KAU KIRA AKU GAK KHAWATIR MELIHAT ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI SEPERTI ITU HAH !" teriak Luffy. Semua orang hanya diam memandang mereka dan bahkan mereka terlihat kaget mendengar teriakan Luffy tadi.

" Luffy , tenanglah ... tenang... kita doakan saja semoga Nami tidak kenapa – napa." Kata Zoro menenangkan Luffy.

Dengan menghembuskan nafas dengan berat Luffy berkata , " Kau benar Zoro ."

Dengan bersabar mereka semua menunggu Chopper keluar dari ruangan itu, tak sampai beberapa menit pun Chopper pun keluar.

" Chopper,gimana keadaan Nami ?" tanya Luffy dan semua orang langsung memasang telinga mereka untuk mendengarkan keadaan navigator cantik itu.

" Tenang Luffy, Nami gak papa kok dia hanya kebentur dan sedikit shock saja dan itu gak membahayakan dirinya dan janinnya." Kata Chopper yang membuat semua orang disana kaget kecuali Robin.

" Apa ! Janin , maksudmu Nami hamil Chopper ?" tanya Luffy kaget.

" Aduh sepertinya aku salah bicara , Nami belum memberitahumu ya , Luffy." Kata Chopper.

" Dia tidak pernah bicara apapun padaku ." kata Luffy.

" Navigator – san ingin membicarakan padamu tadi saat dia mencarimu Sencho – san." Kata Robin.

" Tunggu dulu Chopper apa maksudmu Nami – swaan hamil dan Robin – Swaan kenapa Nami – Swaaan harus memberi tahu ke Luffy bukannya kita semua ." tanya Sanji bingung.

" Maaf mengganggu , Chopper – san benarkah Nami hamil ?" tanya Gen – san.

" Iya Gen – san usianya sudah masuk 3 minggu dan Sanji kenapa Nami harus memberitahu Luffy mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Luffy sendiri ." kata Chopper.

" Terimakasih Chopper – san ." kata Gen – san lalu memukul Luffy dengan sangat keras hingga terpental kebelakang.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku Gen ?" kata Dragon yang melihat Luffy dipukul.

" Diam Dragon ini urusanku dengan anakmu bukan denganmu !" kata Gen .

" Sudahlah Touchan, ini urusanku ." kata Luffy yang langsung berdiri.

" Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menghilangkan senyumnya kan , mana janjimu selama ini hah." Kata Gen membentak Luffy.

Dengan membungkukkan badannya Luffy berkata , " Maaf...Maaf Gen – san telah membuat Nami terluka, maaf juga telah membuat Nami menangis dan sekali lagi maaf telah membuat Nami hamil dan Maaf bila aku egois tapi izinkan aku Gen – san untuk menikahinya membuatku menjadi ratuku, ONEGAI GEN – SAN." Kata Luffy tegas.

Melihat Luffy membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf seluruh orang yang berada disana merasa kaget bahwa Monkey . D .Luffy orang yang suka berbuat onar dan tidak akan tunduk pada siapapun itu , sekarang menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang wanita .

" Jadi kamu mengakui kesalahanmu ya, gaki , aku tidak yakin Nami akan bahagia berada disampingmu , aku akan membawanya pulang." Kata Gen.

" Cukup... bisakah kalian berhenti , Luffy , Gen – san ."

" NAMI ." kata semua orang.

Melihat Nami bangun dan sekarang berada di depan pintu kamar yang dipakai tadi sontak Nojiko langsung bergegas menghampiri adiknya tersebut.

"Nami...kamu gak papa , gak ada yang sakitkan ?" tanya Nojiko.

" Aku tidak kenapa – napa Nojiko dan Luffy angkat kepalamu aku gak suka kamu menundukan kepalamu , bagaimanapun juga ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu dan lalu Gen – san maaf aku menolak ajakanmu untuk pulang." Kata Nami.

" Tidak Nami ... aku akan terus begini sampai Gen – san memaafkanku." Kata Luffy dan hal itu membuat darah Nami mendidih dengan memasang posisi siap memukul akhirnya Nami memukul Luffy sambil berkata , " KUBILANG ANGKAT KEPALAMU BAKA !" teriak Nami sebal.

Melihat Luffy tepar dipukul oleh Nami seluruh orang yang berada disana melihat Nami tak percaya , kecuali angota kru mugiwara yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan itu.

" Bagaimana dia bisa membuat Luffy tepar hanya dengan sekali pukul ." pikir semua orang.

" Nami , untuk apa itu kenapa kau memukulku ?" tanya Luffy kesal.

" Akhirnya bangun juga kau, dengar semuanya bisakah kalian semua keluar dari sini berilah kami kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini ." kata Nami.

" Tapi Nami – swaan ." kata Sanji.

" Kubilang keluar , termasuk Gen – san dan biarkan aku dan Luffy menyelesaikan masalah ini." Kata Nami.

Dengan berat hati, mereka menuruti keinginan Nami dengan keluar dari bar itu dan memberikan kesempatan untuk meraka menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka buat.

" Jadi Luffy, kau ingin bicara apa ?" kata Nami setelah semua orang keluar dari bar.

" Pertama , Nami bagaimana keadaanmu kamu tidak apa kan ?" tanya Luffy.

" Aku baik – baik saja Sencho ." kata Nami. " Luffy sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu selama ini , sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu tapi saat aku ingin memberitahumu selalu saja ada halangan ." lanjutnya.

" Seharusnya bukan kamu yang meminta maaf Nami, tapi aku, hal itu merupakan kesalahanku mungkin memang saat itu aku mabuk tapi tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu kepadamu saat kita berdua mabuk ." kata Luffy.

" Tidak itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu Luffy , ini kesalahan kita berdua jika saja saat itu kita berdua bisa menahan diri kita tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini." Kata Nami. " Tapi Luffy kau tidak seharusnya menikahiku hanya karena masalah ini , aku tidak memintamu bertanggung jawab atas hal ini , jadi kamu bisa menikah kepada orang yang kamu cintai bukan , tidak seharusnya aku yang menjadi ratumu hanya karena kesalahan kita berdua." Lanjutnya.

" Apa maksudmu ,Nami ?" tanya Luffy.

" maksudku bah..."

" maksudmu kau menolakku untuk menjadi suamimu gitu , kau menolakku untuk menikahimu."

" Bukan begitu Luffy , bukannya kau bilang sama Hancock tadi kamu akan melamar calon ratumu kan ."

" Memang iya benar yang kau katakan, tapi calon ratuku itu kamu Nami dan apakah ada alasan khusus untuk tidak menikahi orang yang selama ini aku cintai." Kata Luffy dan membuat Nami kaget mendengarnya .

" Jadi selama ini yang kau maksud dengan calon ratumu itu aku bukannya Makino – san ." kata Nami.

" Kenapa aku harus menikahi Makino , diakan sudah menikah dengan Shanks bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putra juga, bagaimanapun Makino sudah aku anggap sebagai Ibuku karena selama ini dia yang merawatku selain Dadan ." kata Luffy. " Jadi Nami maukah kau menikah denganku, menjadi ratu bajak lautku ?" lanjutnya dan mulai mendekati Nami.

" Tentu saja baka , aku mencintaimu selama ini dan tentu saja aku mau." Kata Nami sambil menitikan air mata. Dengan lembut Luffy memegang tangan Nami dan mulai memasukan cincin yang diberi touchannya tadi.

" Cincin ?"

" Kau tahu kata touchan cincin ini milik kaachan ,saat kaachan dilamar oleh touchan ia memberikan cincin ini."

" Terimakasih Luffy ini indah sekali , aku akan selalu menjaganya."

" Jadi ratu bajak lautku bolehkah Aku memelukmu."

" Tentu saja kemarilah ." kata Nami sambil membuka tangannya lebar – lebar dan langsung disambut hangat oleh pelukan oleh Luffy.

" Kau tahu Nami, kita seperti ini karena sebuah kesalahan loh." Kata Luffy yang masih memeluk Nami

" Kau benar Luffy kalau saja kita tidak melakukan kesalahan bersama pasti kita tidak akan menyadari perasaan kita masing – masing ." kata Nami sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Luffy. " Kesalahan yang berbuah manis." Lanjutnya.

" iya kau benar Nami kesalahan manis." Kata Luffy membenarkan.

:

:

* * *

Cukup lama mereka berbicara berdua hingga membuat seluruh orang yang berada didepan bar penasaran , apa yang selama ini mereka bicarakan . Namun sepertinya kesabaran mereka membuahkan hasil dan akhirnya kapten dan navigatornya keluar dari bar dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

" Minna kita akan menikah !" teriak sang kapten dan membuat semua orang disana terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudnya semua ini ,Nami ?" tanya Gen – san.

" Gen – san aku mohon padamu izinkanlah aku dan Nami menikah aku berjanji akan selalu melindunginya hingga akhir hayatku ." kata Luffy sambil membungkukkan badannya tapi tangannya masih memegang tangan Nami.

" bangunlah , gaki. Aku mengizinkanmu , tapi bukan karena kau memohon padaku tapi karena Nami terlihat bahagia saat bersamamu jadi jaga dia ya." Kata Gen – san sambil menepuk bahu Luffy .

" Jadi kapan kalian menikah ? " tanya Dragon menghampiri mereka.

" Lusa." Jawab Luffy enteng dan membuat semua orang disana terkejut mendengarnya bahkan Nami pun ikut terkejut.

" Chotto matte Luffy, apa maksudmu Lusa ? Kenapa kau tidak membicarakan hal ini padaku tadi ?" kata Nami.

" Kan aku sudah bilang kita akan menikah ?" kata Luffy.

" Tapi kau tidak bilang kalau Lusa , lagian kita belum mempersiapkan hal – hal yang dibutuhkan saat acara pernikahan kita." Kata Nami.

" Persiapaan acara pernikahan ?" kata Luffy bingung.

" Iya seperti pakaian penikahan lalu pesta pernikahan terus orang yang menikahkan kita." Kata Nami

" Ano ... bukannya mau mengganggu pembicaraan kalian tapi kalau masalah orang yang akan menikahkan kalian bukannya lebih baik kalian memakai pernikahan adat bajak laut." Kata Makino

" apa itu adat bajak laut ?" tanya Nami.

" Jadi adat itu dimana kapten berhak menikahkan para anggotanya tapi karena disini Luffy kaptennya jadi yang akan menikahkan kalian adalah Zoro yang merupakan wakil kapten seperti aku dan Shanks dulu." Jelas Makino.

" Ide bagus Makino , nah sekarang masalah orang yang menikahkan beres dan Nami menurutku kamu cantik memakai apapun jadi kita tidak perlu gaun pernikahan." Kata Luffy membuat Nami memerah mendengarnya.

" Bukan begitu Sencho , setiap wanita pasti ingin memakai baju yang istimewa di hari pernikahannya." Kata Robin.

" Kalau masalah gaun dan jas pernikahan kenapa kalian tidak beli saja dibutik didesa ini ." kata Dadan.

" Nah sudah bereskan , kalau masalah makanan biar Kokimu yang mengurusnya lalu kita akan bantu masalah dekorasinya Luff, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir , sekarang ayo bubar kita tidur agar besok kita bisa mempersiapkan semuanya." Kata Sabo.

Mendengar perkataan Sabo tadi , semua orang yang berada disana kembali lagi kerumah mereka masing – masing termasuk kelompok mugiwara kembali ke kapal mereka untuk beristirahat .

:

:

:

TO BE CONTINUE

:

:

* * *

Terima kasih ya kawan telah membaca ficku sampai sekarang ,nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa.

Dan untuk reviewnya aku balas di chapter terakhirnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5 : Ending

**Kesalahan Manis**

:

:

 **BY :** HINAMORI VYA

:

:

 **PAIRING :** LUNA ( LUFFY X NAMI )

:

:

 **DISCLAIMER :** ONE PIECE BELONGS ONLY TO EIICHIRO ODA

:

:

Chapter 5 : Ending

:

:

Matahari sudah menampakkan wajahnya ke permukaan bumi, ayam – ayam mulai berkokok menyambutnya.

Pagi ini navigator cantik kita sedang berada di kebun jeruknya sambil menikmati coklat panas buatan kokinya tiba – tiba dia dikagetkan oleh sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

" Pagi Nami... boleh aku minta coklatmu ?"

" Kau menyapaku dipagi hari hanya karena ingin minumanku,Sencho."

" Shishishishi... sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja tapi tiba – tiba perutku lapar dan sarapankan belum siap dan kebetulan juga kau punya coklat jadi aku ingin memintanya."

" Kau itu selalu lapar Luffy. Haduh aku gak tahu apakah anak kita nanti meniru kebiasaan burukmu ini nanti."

" Hei...selalu lapar itu bukan Kebiasaan buruk, oh ya Nami nanti kamu ingin mencari baju dimana dan jangan lupa beri Sanji uang buat belanja kebutuhan besok."

" Aku belum tahu kata Makino – san dan Dadan – san mereka yang akan mencariku baju dan kata mereka aku hanya tinggal memakainya mengingat aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah , nanti Chopper memarahiku lagi ."

" Iya kamu jangan terlalu lelah Nami, aku ke Sanji dulu minta sarapan , oh ya Nami minta sedikit dong jangan pelit."

" Hai...Hai...Sencho silahkan habiskan dan bawa gelas itu ke Sanji."

"Shishishishi arigato, Nami."

:

:

* * *

Padang rumput merupakan daya tarik tersendiri bagi masyarakat desa Fusha, yah disinilah raja bajak laut akan menggelar acara pernikahannya bersama ratunya.

Banyak warga berkeliaran mempersiapkan acara pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan esok dan di sini juga sang ratu juga ikut membantu persiapan itu.

" Nami , kamu jangan mengangkat barang – barang berat , kamu istirahat saja ." kata Usopp.

" Sudahlah Usopp , aku juga ingin membantu kalian ."

" Tidak – tidak kamu istirahat saja dan biarkan kami yang melakukannya atau kau hanya perlu mengecek saja ." kata Usopp.

" Kenapa sejak kejadian kemarin Luffy dan bahkan teman – temanku terlalu overprotectic kalau berurusan denganku ?" tanya Nami kesal

" Kau tahu aku disuruh Luffy untuk menjagamu disini dan dia berkata bahwa jika kamu terluka dia akan menghajarku dan entah kenapa aura yang dikeluarkan sangat mengerikan bahkan aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi." Jelas Usopp.

" Pantas saja kalian terlalu over padaku dan ngomong – ngomong dimana Luffy ? Aku tak melihatnya dimanapun ." tanya Nami.

" Luffy sedari tadi bersama Robin dan Brook aku gak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan ." kata Usopp

"Nami , biarkan anggotaku membantu kokimu untuk mempersiapkan makanan ." kata Hancock yang tiba – tiba datang.

" Ah Hancock terimakasih telah membantuku dan maaf ya aku bukan bermaksud merebut Luffy." Kata Nami.

" Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau merebut Luffy – sama dariku kok Nami, Luffy – sama masih milikku yah hanya aku tidak tahu mungkin matanya kemasukan apa sampai memilihmu ." kata Hancock dan hanya di balas oleh senyuman oleh Nami.

" Nami – chan aku dan Koala yang akan mengurus foto -foto pernikahanmu , oh ya kamu sudah dapat gaunnya ? Soalnya tadi Dadan dan Makino mencarimu untuk mencocokan gaunnya dengan ukuranmu ." kata Sabo yang tiba – tiba datang bersama gadis berambut oranye pendek.

" Terimakasih Sabo , iya aku akan kesana . Oh ya ngomong – ngomong dimana putri kalian apa tidak diajak kemari ?" tanya Nami.

" Oh Hana dia sedang bermain dengan anaknya Shanks dirumahnya Makino mungkin nanti kamu akan berjumpa dengannya disana." Kata Sabo .

" Ok aku akan kesana. Oh ya FRANKY ! USOPP AKU SERAHKAN SEMUA URUSAN YANG DISINI SAMA KALIAN YA !" teriak Nami.

" YOSH SERAHKAN PADA KAMI NAMI ! / SUPEEEER !" teriak mereka bersamaan.

:

V

:

" Makino , menurutmu gimana apakah Nami akan suka?" tanya Dadan.

" Menurutku dia akan suka Dadan soalnya hanya gaun ini yang terlihat serasi dengan jasnya Luffy ." kata Makino.

" Si Luffy tuh...aku gak nyangkah dia akan menikah secepat ini padahal kemarin baru saja dia dititipkan Garp denganku ." kata Dadan dengan air mata yang mengalir.

" Aku juga gak nyangkah , entah kenapa kita seperti ibu yang tidak rela ditinggalkan anaknya menikah ." kata Makino dengan air mata mengalir.

" Mama...mama... kenapa kok nangis." Kata seorang anak kecil berambut merah berusia 4 tahun .

" ah mama tidak papa Lucky – kun , kamu bermain saja dengan Hana – chan ya ." kata Makino kepada anaknya.

" Permisi ..." tiba – tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh suara ketokan pintu yang ternyata ratu kita yang mengetuknya.

" Iya Nami , masuk saja." Kata Makino.

" Makino – san , Dadan – san apakah kalian memanggilku ?" kata Nami.

" Iya...Nami , kami memanggilmu hanya ingin memastikan bahwa gaun ini cocok denganmu atau tidak, cobalah dulu gaunmu Nami , Luffy sudah kemari tadi mencoba jasnya." Kata Makino.

" Ami-accan !" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut pirang bermata biru yang berusia 2 tahun berlari ke arah Nami , Nami yang melihatnya sontak menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dan langsung merentangkan tangannya bersiap untuk memeluknya.

" Hana – chan kenapa kamu disini ?" tanya Namu yang sudah memeluknya.

" Hana agi ain cama uky – nii ( Hana lagi main sama Lucky z nii )." kata Hana dengan nada cadelnya.

" Kalau begitu lanjutkan mainnya ya Hana , Nami – bachan lagi ada sedikit urusan ." kata Nami setelah melepas pelukannya lalu mengelus rambut pirang Hana.

" Oce , anti Ami – achan ain ama Hana , ya ?( oke n nantu Nami – bachan main sama Hana ya )" ajak Hana dengan nada cadelnya.

" Iya , Nami – bachan janji deh main sama Hana setelah ini ." kata Nami dengan tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Hana lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

" Kau cepat sekali akrab dengan anak kecil ya , Nami, pasti kamu akan jadi ibu yang baik ." Kata Dadan.

" Tidak juga kok ." kata Nami dengan wajah yang merona.

:

* * *

Disisi lain di kapal Thousand Sunny lebih tepatnya diperpustakaan Luffy, Brook dan Robin sedang bersama – sama mengerjakan sesuatu.

" Nah sudah selesai Luffy , tinggal besok kamu bisa tidak menunjukannya ke Nami ,Sencho." Kata Robin.

" Tentu saja bisa ." balas Luffy.

" Yohohoho sebaiknya kamu susul Nami – san , Luffy – san kuyakin saat ini dia mencarimu ." kata Brook .

" Baiklah aku tinggal ya Brook , Robin dan terimakasih sebelumnya." Kata Luffy.

" Apapun untukmu Sencho / Yohohoho... kami selalu membantumu Luffy – san." Kata mereka bersamaan.

:

V

:

*Luffy POV*

Setelah aku menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Brook dan Robin aku pun segera menuju ke Nami , kuaktifka kenbonsuko no hakiku untuk mencari Nami , namun sebelum aku menuju ke Nami Sabo menghampiriku bersama dengan istrinya.

" Hei ... Luff, mau kemana ?"

" Aku mau ke Nami , lah kau sendiri ?"

" Kebetulan sekarang Nami sedang di rumahnya Makino dan juga Hana ada disana jadi aku juga akan kesana, mau bareng ?"

" Baiklah ."

Kami langsung menuju rumah makino , sesampai sana kami langsung disambut oleh keponakanku yang lucu ini.

" Papa, mama, ada ufy- ican uga ( papa, mama , ada luffy – jiisan juga )." Kata Hana yang langsung berlari kearah kami.

" Hana , kamu tahu dimana Nami – bachan ?" tanyaku kepadanya dan dia membalas dengan menunjuk ke kamar makino dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Terimakasih Hana." Kataku sambil mengelus rambut Hana.

Aku langsung berjalan ketempat yang ditunjuk Hana tadi, langsung ku buka pintunya dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Nami sedang berganti pakaiannya, Nami yang sadar akan hal itu sontak dia melempar barang – barang yang ada disana .

" LUFFY NO AHO , KELUAR DARI SINI HENTAI !" teriak Nami sambil melempar barang – barang dikamar Makino dan reflek aku segera keluar dari sana.

" Hei, kau bodoh atau apa harusnya kau ketuk dulu baru masuk jangan langsung masuk ." kata Dadan menasihatiku .

" Shishishi... owari Dadan aku gak tahu kalau Nami sedang ganti baju ." kataku.

" Dasar bodoh , kau sama sekali tak berubah Luffy ." kata Dadan tersenyum padaku.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka sontak aku langsung melihat orang yang membukanya tersebut.

" Luffy...lain kali kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu baka." Kata Nami sambil memukulku.

" adu..duh Nami maaf aku gak tahu kalau kamu lagi ganti baju, lagian aku sudah pernah lihat tubuhmu jadi ngapain harus malu." Kataku dan langsung dipukul oleh Nami .

" BAKA !" teriaknya sambil memukulku.

:

:

* * *

:

Setelah semua persiapan untuk besok telah usai aku dan Nami segera kembali ke kapal untuk beristirahat, selama perjalanan menuju ke pelabuhan kami berbincang – bincang untuk mengisi kekosongan.

" Ne…Nami ."

" Hm ?"

" Bukannya petamu belum selesai semua ya ?"

" Kau benar Luffy, tinggal di daerah North Blue saja yang belum aku buat ."

" Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita berlayar berdua saja menuju ke sana ."

" Lah bagaimana dengan teman – teman ."

" Tapi aku hanya ingin berlayar bersamamu Nami."

" Tapi aku gak bisa Luffy."

" Kenapa ?"

" Kau tahu kita punya tanggung jawab sekarang , ingat." Kata Nami sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

" Ah aku lupa, bagaimana kalau begini saja setelah anak kita lahir kita bisa berlayar bersama , kamu aku dan juga Luffy junior ."

" Aku suka ide itu , hmm Luffy junior hahahaha kita saja belum tahu anak kita laki – laki atau perempuan ."

" Laki – laki atau perempuan menurutku gak masalah tapi sebelum kita mengetahui jenis kelaminnya aku akan tetap memanggilnya Luffy – junior."

" Baiklah terserah kamu saja."

Kamu cukup lama berbincang – bincang sampai tak terasa kami telah sampai di depan kapal Thousand Sunny.

*Luffy end POV*

:

V

:

* * *

*Normal pov*

 **Wedding day**

Burung -burung bertebangan , rumput – rumput bergoyang terkena angin . Disini lebih tepatnya disebuah padang rumput sedang ramai dengan penduduk desa dan para aliansi bajak laut mugiwara. Mereka kemari hanya ingin menyaksikan janji suci Raja bajak laut dan ratunya.

Zoro sebagai tokoh yang akan menikahkan kaptennya dengan sang pujaan hati , kini telah siap berdiri didepan altar menemani oleh sang kapten dengan setelan jas putih sedang menunggu ratunya untuk datang.

" Zoro , kenapa Nami lama sekali dan kenapa aku gugup sekali , aduh gimana nih Zoro ?" kata kaptennya dengan gugup.

" Huh..Luff,bisakah kau diam dan tetap tenang , Nami pasti datang, kau tahu wanita membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berdandan ." kata Zoro.

" Tapi…" sebelum Luffy menyelesaikan perkataannya sang ratu yang telah ditunggu – tunggu akhirnya datang juga . Dengan memakai gaun cantik panjang berwarna putih tanpa lengan dengan rambut yang tergulung rapi dipadukan dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih sangat serasi dengan warna rambutnya kini berjalan menuju altar didampingi oleh ayah angkatnya.

Luffy yang melihat pujaan hatinya itu tampak tidak berkedip sekalipun menikmati ciptaan tuhan yang begitu cantik didepannya hingga sang pujaan hati telah sampai didepannya dan ayah pujaan hatinya menyerahkan tangannya kepadanya lalu ayah pujaan hatinya berkata padanya , " aku serahkan Nami padamu Luffy, jaga dia ." . Dan dengan tegas Luffy menjawab , " Selalu dan terimakasih Gen – san .".

Pernikahan berlangsung dengan khitmat , janji suci yang di ucapkan mereka berdua terdengar sangat lancar dan merdu hingga semua yang berada disana terharu mendengarnya. Dadan dan Makino tak henti – hentinya meneteskan air mata begitu pula Nojiko dan Gen hingga pengucapan janji suci yang telah usai diucapkan oleh Luffy dan Nami dan diakhiri oleh ciuman lembut antar keduanya makin membuat mereka menangis terseduh – seduh. Bahkan Garp dan Dragon tak henti- hentinya memasang senyum bahagia untuk pasangan baru ini.

Pesta peenikahan yang diadakan setelah melaksanakan janji suci dialtar berlangsung sangat meriah . Pesta yang dimeriahkan dengan berbagai makanan, minuman , muaik dan juga permainan yang di adakan disini membuat para tamu merasa terhibur dan senang hingga puncak terakhir sang pengantin wanita melempar sebuah baket bunga .

Navigator cantik kita yang sudah bersiap diri ditempatnya ditemani oleh suaminya ini akan melempar sebaket bunga. Dengan kuat dan cepat baket bunga itu terlempar dan banyak dari perempuan – perempuan disana berebut mendapatkannya , namun dengan menggunakan kekuatanya Robin langsung mendapatkannya tanpa harus bersusah payah dan hal ini sontak membuat orang tertawa dengan tingkah licik Robin .

" Zoro kapan kau akan melamar Robin ?" kata Law yang berada disebelahnya sambil menyengol dirinya, namun Zoro hanya diam dengan wajah memerah yang tak bisa diprediksikan.

Tiba – tiba Usop selaku pembawa acara diacara itu menyampaikan sebuah berita yang membuat semua orang disana terkejut mendengarnya.

" Baiklah, minna… Sang raja kita Monkey . D . Luffy akan bernyanyi dengan lagu yang dia ciptakan sendiri ." kata Usopp.

Dengan tenang Luffy berjalan menuju panggung musik yang disana telah ada Brook yang akan membantunya untuk menyanyikan lagunya.

" Sebelumnya aku berterimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah membantuku untuk melaksanakan pernikahan ini dan aku juga berterimakasih pada Brook dan juga Robin yang telah membantuku menyelesaikan lagu ini yang akan aku persembahkan untuk navigatorku , Nami." Kata Luffy .

Brook mulai memainkan gitarnya dan Luffy telah siap dengan memegangi den – den mushinya.

*Luffy pov*

Brook mulai memainkan gitarnya , kuarahkan pandanganku ke Nami dan aku mulai menyanyikan lagu yang aku buat.

 _ **Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah  
Aku akan berada di sisimu.  
Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah  
Aku akan berdiri di belakangmu  
Cinta yang indah  
Jika kau berada di langit  
Ini baik untuk bernapas  
**_

Kulihat semua orang memperhatikanku termasuk Nami. Dia tersenyum aku pun tersenyum lalu kulanjutkan menyanyikan laguku.

 _ **Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah  
Hari yang indah  
Aku akan tinggal di memorimu  
Kehidupan yang indah  
Hari yang indah  
Tetaplah bersamaku**_

 _ **Indah cintaku  
Indah hatimu  
Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah  
Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah**_

 _ **Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah  
Aku akan selalu melindungimu  
Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah  
kau dapat bersandar padaku  
Cinta yang indah  
Air matamu, senyummu juga  
Sehingga kita bisa bersama-sama  
Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah**_

 _ **Hari yang indah  
Hari aku mencintaimu begitu gila  
Kehidupan yang indah hari yang indah  
Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu  
Indah cintaku  
Indah hatimu  
Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah**_

 _ **Duniaku sepertimu  
Aku pergi denganku lagi.  
Memori tentangmu  
Memori tentangmu**_

 _in_ i **adalah kehidupan sedih**  
 _ **Hari sedih**_  
 _ **Aku tidak bisa mengatasi kesedihan**_  
 _ **Kehidupan sedih hari sedih**_  
 _ **Jangan tinggalkan aku**_  
 _ **Aku tidak ingin hidup dalam memori ini**_  
 _ **Ini adalah kehidupan yang indah**_

Brook mengakhiri permainan gitarnya ketika lagu yang aku nyanyikan selesai. Kudengar suara tepuk tangan seluruh orang yang hadir disini . Kuarahkan pandanganku menuju wanita yang sekarang telah menjadi istriku berlari kearahku sambil menangis. Kurentangkan tanganku bersiap untuk memeluknya, kupeluk erat dirinya dan ia memeluk erat diriku hingga tak ingin melepaskanku.

" Bagaimana kamu belajar membuat lagu ?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

" Kau tahu aku payah dalam berkata – kata jadi aku meminta tolong Robin untuk memperbaiki tulisanku dan Brook untuk menulis nada yang aku inginkan." Kataku sambil menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa.

" Kau pria yang penuh kejutan Luffy dan anehkan kenapa aku bisa cinta dengan pria ini ." katanya sambil menyubit hidungku.

" Shishishishi jangan salahkan aku Nami ." kataku sambil ketawa.

:

:

:

Acara peenikahanku telah usai kini para tamu yang hadir telah pergi dan tak lupa mengucapkan selamat kepadaku dan Nami .

Kini aku dan Nami sedang berada di tebing tempat ku bermain dengan Ace dan Sabo sewaktu kecil sambil melihat matahari terbenam.

Kurangkul pinggangnya yang ramping dan Nami menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

" Ne Nami."

" hm?"

" Aku mencintaimu ."

" Aku mencintaimu juga Luffy ."

Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya kucium lembut bibirnya dan ku peluk dirinya dibawah matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

*End Luffy pov*

:

:

* * *

*Normal pov*

 **5 tahun kemudian**

Sebuah kapal nan kecil dan cantik berjalan dilautan North Blue didalam kapal ini terdapat seorang ayah dan putranya sedang memancing untuk persediaan makanan mereka.

" Aku akan mendapatkan ikan lebih banyak darimu Tousan ." kata anak Laki – laki berambut hitam bermata coklat yang berusia 5 tahun.

" Kalau begitu kita bertaruh siapa yang akan mendapat banyak ikan akan dapat ciuman Kaasan." Kata ayahnya dan dibalas oleh teriakan oke oleh anaknya.

Mereka berdua menunggu dan terus menunggu hingga umpan mereka akhirnya dimakan oleh ikan juga , anaknya mendapatkan ikan lebih banyak dari ayahnya namun ayahnya curang ia mencuri sebagian ikan yang didapatkan anaknya dan langsung berlari menuju dapur.

" Tousan curang , itu ikanku kenapa kau curi ."

" Shishishi makanya perhatikan daerah sekitarmu Ace ."

Mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan anak tersebut sang ibu yang berada didapur langsung memukul sang ayah dengan spatula yang dipegangnya.

" Luffy , kembalikan ikan Ace ."

Karena merasa takut dengan sang ibu , sang ayah mengembalikan ikan yang tadi telah dicuri kepada anaknya.

" Hore... aku yang dapat ciuman Kaasan."

Mendengar anaknya gembira dan suaminya cemberut . Sang ibu langsung mencium mereka berdua .

" Loh Kaasan aku saja yang dicium bukannya Tousan , dia kan kalah taruhan." Protes sang anak.

" Kaasan akan mencium siapa saja yang kaasan cintai Ace jadi Tousanmu termasuk." Kata Sang ibu.

" Tousan curang ." protes sang anak dan dibalas ejekan oleh sang ayah .

" Jadi sekarang gilaran Tousan yang meciym kalian berdua." Kata Sang ayah sambil berusaha menangkap istri dan anaknya.

:

V

:

The end

* * *

Hai minna san jumpa lagi dengan saya hinamori vya di chapter 5 ini oh ya tentang lagunya sebenarnya itu lagu ost dari film goblin yg judulnya beautiful namun aku terjemahkan ke bahasa indonesia , niatnya aku mau bikin lyrik sendiri tapi aku gk pinter buat puisi sih hahaha jadi aku cari aja .

Btw sesuaj janjikh di chapter terakhir ini aku akan membalas review dari kalian .

Firufiru : hai firufiru hahaha yah menuritku sih Luffy udah umur 24 tahun masa gak tahu yang begituan.

Luna lover : halo luna lover yups kamu juga semangat terimakasih telah baca ficku ok

Oh ya satu lagi terima kasih untuk temanku tercinta kaxxxx yang udah ngasih aku ide untuk fanficku ini . Dan sampai jumpa di fic luna mendatang.


End file.
